You Are My Notebook
by joshiferdallas
Summary: Friday night is always movie night with a meal for Emma and Regina and this time, Emma gets to choose the film. Surprising Regina, Emma wants to watch the Notebook together. This is the first piece of Swan Queen fanfiction I've done and it's also the first one shot that I've done, so just go with it!


**_Film Night_**

_AU - the curse is broken, Emma is living with Regina and Henry. Emma and Regina save the Friday nights for Film Night. This one shot show's a night in which Emma and Regina watch the Notebook until Emma gets rather bored._

* * *

_"We fell in love, despite our differences, and once we did, something rare and beautiful was created. For me, love like that has only happened once, and that's why every minute we spent together has been seared in my memory. I'll never forget a single moment of it." _

_- __**Nicholas Sparks**_

* * *

Friday night was film night. Without fail, every Friday Emma was given the privilege to read Henry a bedtime story from his book, tuck him into bed and wish him goodnight before joining Regina in the dining room to enjoy a candle lit dinner ahead of their date in front of the tv with a newly purchased DVD. And tonight was no different.

"Goodnight, kid." Emma said as she turned off Henry's bedroom light and closed his door.

She waited for the sound of Regina shuffling around to present their dinner before heading downstairs to join her.

Regina had organised the table with a white cloth, blood red candles, two wine glasses filled with their favourite red wine and a single rose in a vase from Regina's garden. The candles cast an eerie but romantic shadow across the dining room as Emma peeked in through the doorway. Regina has really gone all out tonight.

"Emma, dear, could you help me with something?" Regina projected loud enough for Emma to hear her from the kitchen, but quiet enough so Henry wouldn't.

Emma hastily walked into the kitchen to find Regina covered in cream and chocolate from attempting to bake a cake with magic for the two of them. Seeing Regina in a blind panic and stressed out made Emma giggle a lot more than she should have.

"Don't laugh! This is your fault for giving me the idea!" Regina said as she smothered Emma's cheeks and lips in the cream that covered her hands.

Emma, being too afraid to retaliate, grabbed Regina's waist and pulled her towards her.

"I'm going to need some help getting his off my face, you know." Emma flirted before giving Regina a quick kiss on the lips.

"This might help." Regina chuckled, throwing a dishcloth at Emma and pulling away from her grasp.

Emma sighed and cleaned her face in the dishcloth.

"Madam Mayor, forget the cake. Just leave the mess, I'll clean it tomorrow. It's film night, remember?" She walked up to Regina and hugged her from behind and whispered into her ear, "you're kinda cute when you're flustered."

Regina's cheeks turned as blood red as the candles on the table. She couldn't help but smile. Emma kissed Regina's cheek and took the two plates from the kitchen work tops and headed into the dining room. She placed the plates onto the table and pulled out a chair for Regina.

The two sat in silence for the entirety of their meal together, but communicated with the way their hands were tangled together on top of the table.

"Thank you, Regina." Emma said as soon as she had finished her food and taking a large swig of her red wine. "It was lovely."

Regina smiled and acknowledged her compliment, revealing to Emma that she will still embarrassed about her cake mishap.

"If you go put the movie on, I'll clean up in here." Emma offered.

"Don't get used to giving those orders, Miss Swan. You know that isn't how it works around here." Regina cautioned with a wink.

Emma laughed and carried the plates into the cream covered kitchen. Maybe she could surprise Regina and clean it with magic. Or she could surprise her even more and break something with her magic. Emma decided against it and planned to wake early in the morning to clean the kitchen and make Regina some breakfast in bed.

On her arrival in the living area, Emma found Regina curled up on the sofa with enough room for Emma to snuggle her from behind and the DVD ready to play. She had chosen the Notebook. It had always been Emma's favourite movie - until she started to fall for Regina, that's when she knew that she was writing her own version of the Notebook.

"Are you just going to stand there or let me freeze to death?" Regina interrupted.

"I'm sorry, your majesty, I hadn't yet made up my mind." Emma teased and climbed over Regina to imitate her body shape from behind and threw her arms around her waist to pull her closer.

* * *

Emma had stopped paying attention to the movie less than ten minutes in and was more focused on the back of Regina's neck, which was now covered in pink lipstick marks.

"Have you noticed that some of this movie relates to us?" Regina asked, hoping that Emma was actually watching the movie.

"No, not really. Why?"

"Listen to what Noah says," Regina reached for the tv remote and rewound the disk until she found the part she wanted and pressed play.

"Well that's what we do, we fight... You tell me when I am being an arrogant son of a bitch and I tell you when you are a pain in the ass. Which you are, 99% of the time. I'm not afraid to hurt your feelings. You have like a 2 second rebound rate, then you're back doing the next pain-in-the-ass thing."

"You see?" Regina boasted.

"So, are you agreeing that you're an arrogant son of a bitch?" Emma teased, using it as an excuse to kiss Regina's neck once more.

"Maybe. But you are a pain in the ass sometimes." Regina shuffled around to face emma, knowing that this would end up being more than flirting.

"Fine. If you're a bird, I'm a bird." Emma recited.

"I don't even know what that means, Miss Swan." Regina laughed, not looking for an explanation.

"Now say you're a bird." Emma said, pressing her nose against Regina's.

"I'm a bird."

Regina couldn't control her laughter until Emma grabbed her face and kissed her with more passion than ever. This was Emma's Notebook. She didn't need anything else to find her happy ending.


End file.
